


The Things We Do For Love (of Scones)

by myscribblingquill



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, University, cherry scones, pretending to not date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has an opportunity to learn how to bake scones without the possibility of burning down the kitchen. The only problem is that he thinks the person who offered to teach him has a crush on him. Of course Baz isn’t so sure, he knows how bad Simon is at recognizing when people have a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love (of Scones)

**Author's Note:**

> A secret valentine's day gift to @scollingvaguelydownwards on tumblr. This isn't really valentines day related but it's kinda fluffy so happy valentine's day everyone!

The thing about being in a relationship with Simon Snow was that everything was so unexpected. Baz had spent years thinking about what it would be like to have Simon's hand in his or how it would feel to be kissing him. He'd never actually expected it to happen.

It did though and Baz could lean over a kiss Simon whenever he wanted. Of course he still sat in bed at night marveling over the fact that he could actually do that.

What Baz found most unexpected about being with Simon was the little things. The way his chest heaved before he burst out laughing, the drumming of his fingers on the table while he was waiting for the kettle to boil. Those things really shouldn't be unexpected, Baz had spent half his school life silently studying Simon. However when they were curled up on the sofa Baz always ends up finding something new about his boyfriend.

"Have you seen the new Marvel film yet?" Simon asks, pulling the book that Baz was holding down so he could look into his face.

"Not yet. I thought we were going to watch it together"

Simon nods and then runs a hand through his hair.

"It's not out on DVD yet is it?" Baz puts his bookmarker into his book. He's become an expert on the faces of Simon. The slightly clenched eyebrows and obsessive fluffing of his hair tell Baz that there is something on Simon's mind.

"No, I looked. Perhaps we can get it off of Amazon."

Baz pulls Simon closer to him and gives him a light kiss. "Or we could watch it on Netflix"

"But then Penny will know" Simon exclaims, his eyes going wide and his hands gesturing towards the tv.

"Simon" Baz moves his head closer to Simon so their foreheads are almost touching. "I think she already does."

He shakes his head but a smile pulls his lips up at the corners and Baz gives into the urge to kiss the mole on his cheek.

Ever since Penny got Netflix Baz has been trying to persuade Simon to use it but he refuses. He'll watch something that Baz puts on but as soon as Baz goes over to the marvel section Simon will glare at him. Sometimes Baz does it on purpose just so he can kiss him till a smile creeps back onto his face.

The very first time Simon watched a Marvel film he'd been flicking through the channels when Iron Man came on. Baz found him a few days later in bed with his laptop and all three Iron Man films on DVD. After that Simon's collection of Marvel DVD's rapidly increased. He never let Penny see them though and whenever Baz asked he would get shushed.

It took a little while but eventually Baz figured out why Simon wouldn’t let Penny find out that he liked Marvel. Penny has a talent in always finding gifts for people with something they liked and once she found out something they liked all her gifts would be related to that thing. It was a puzzle to Baz why Simon would tell Penny.

When he asked Simon explained "If I tell Penny then all my presents will be Marvel related and she normally gets me socks and extra cherry scones."

Baz had to bite his lip to stop his laughter bubbling over. The things Simon would do for cherry scones. He was still sure that Penny had noticed Simon's love of Marvel, she'd just chosen to ignore it.

"If she knows then why did I still get scones last Christmas?" Simon hisses as he glanced around to check that Penny hadn't appeared in the flat in that last two minutes.

"Because she knows how much you love cherry scones. Besides you're not that good at hiding your DVD collection"

Simon scoffs at the accusation but leans back into Baz's chest.

Tightening an arm around Simon's waist Baz pulls him closer pressing his lips to Simon's hair. "So …"he pauses when Simon's back stiffens slightly. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Simon's reply is muffled from where is mouth is pressed up against Baz's chest.

There's a moments silence as Baz lets Simon sort his thoughts out. He doesn't want to push him but he knows that if he gives him time Simon will find the right words to explain what's going on.

Baz feels more than he hears Simon's explanation. The vibrations from Simon's voice travelling up Baz's chest as he's pressed himself up against Baz's ribs.

"Simon, sweetheart. I can't hear you"

"I need you to not date me"

"Pardon?" Baz asks his voice barely above a whisper. His mind stops, then jerks off in a hundred different directions. Is Simon asking if they could breaking up? Why? What happened?

"Not … not like that" Simon suddenly jerks his head off Baz's chest with panic in his eyes. "I don't want to break up with you. This isn't us breaking up … I just need you to, to well … to"

"Need me to what, Snow?" The panic in Baz's mind abates but he's still confused about what he needs to not date Simon. "To not date you?"

He nods with a wince and a shy smile. "It's just that well. The bakery down the road, you know that one with the little blue butterflies and the-"

"I know the bakery Simon"

"The girl that makes the scones. She umm … well she offered to teach me how to make them"

"Ok" Baz leans backwards so that he can see Simon's face properly. "And that has to do with us dating because?"

"I-" Simon starts before pausing and biting his lip again.

Baz has to stop himself from leaning forwards and kissing him otherwise he'd never find out why they're 'not dating'.

"I think she likes me"

"Oh really?"

Simon nods watching Baz very carefully to see his reaction.

"But I thought you don't like girls?" Baz says with a slight teasing note.

"I do. I mean I don't like her like that but I do like girls too. And guys. But I like you best though" he rambles before Baz presses their lips together.

"I know but why don’t you just ask for the recipe?" Baz asks when he pulls away from Simon.

It takes Simon a few moments to answer his eyes are shut and he licks his lips a few times before answering: "She offered to show me how to make them. I thought it would be safer than if I just started cooking."

"We don't exactly want a repeat of last time do we?"

"That wasn't my fault" Simon splutters indignantly. "I told Penny to watch the chocolate -"

"And yet it still got burnt" Baz continues with a laugh. Even if they're no longer enemies he can't resist teasing Simon. "So would you prefer me not to come over when she's here?"

"No, you need to be here. I err, I need you for moral support."

"Moral support?"

He leans for ward bringing his face closer to Baz with his eye wide. Baz is sure he could count the freckles on Simon's nose but his heavy breathing is a bit of a distraction.

"What if she tries to flirt with me?" He whispers.

"Simon just act towards her the same way you did towards me and she'll get the picture."

If Simon wasn't so concerned that the girl was going to flirt with him, Baz would have be worried about her coming round. Of course it isn't up to him who Simon spends time with but he wasn't too keen on witnessing his boyfriend being flirted with. Yet there was always the possibility that Simon was wrong. After all he didn't notice when Baz had a crush on him.

"We hated each other. You tried to kill me." Simon responds as he sits up properly so he's perched on the edge of the sofa next to Baz's legs.

He ignores Simon remark and threads their fingers together. "Are you sure I have to be here?"

"Please" Simon whines. He pulls Baz's hand up to his mouth and kisses their interlocked fingers. Baz feels himself melt a little inside, the tenderness of the gesture causing him to let out a soft sigh.

"Ok but as soon as any flirting starts, I am going into the kitchen and kissing you up against the counter."

Simon laughs and pushes himself up off the sofa. Their hands are still intertwined and Simon tugs in Baz's hand, catching his attention again. "I'm going to put some pizza in the oven." He says as their hands break apart.

Reaching out for his book again Baz nods in response.

"In the kitchen" Simon adds just as Baz picks flips open the book. He puts it down when Simon points out that he's going to the kitchen, after all it wouldn't be too soon to show him how the kitchen work surface is the perfect place for kissing.

* * *

"What is that?" Baz asks .

He's sat at the small kitchen table with his laptop in front of him and the screen is blocked by Simon waving a piece of paper. It wouldn't be too much of a bother but his essay is due in two days and he still has no solid conclusion.

"It's a shopping list." Simon states with a grin.

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?"

Simon lets out a loud sign and squeezes himself in the small space between Baz's chest and the table. He's so close to Baz that he's able to rest his forehead against Simon's head while two hands creep round his waist.

"We need to go shopping to get all the ingredients." Simon says. Baz has to force himself to keep his mind fixed on Simon's words and not on the way he's dragging his fingers across Baz's lower back.

"Simon" Baz almost groans when his fingers retreat to pick up the piece of paper that was abandoned on the table. "Don't you have the ingredients at home?"

"I doubt it. The cupboards are kinda empty"

Reaching for his phone Baz dials Penny's number and listens to the phone ringing before she picks it up. It had taken a few months for him to give Penny his number but it was easier to contact her than hope that Simon remembered to pick his phone up that morning.

"Baz, is Simon ok?" She asks.

"He's fine" Baz responds looking at Simon who has his head resting on Baz's shoulder. "We were wondering how empty the cupboards are?"

"Errr" Penny's doesn't say anything for a few moments but Baz can hear the sounds of cupboard doors being shut in the background. "They're pretty empty. Why?"

All Baz says is "Scones"

"Ah yes. You'll have to go shopping."

"Yeah, thanks Penny" he hangs up the phone and pokes one of Simon's wings. The spell has worn off again but it's not too much of an issue while they're still in the flat. The only person who would see would be Fiona and she's become used to seeing Simon around. Baz still hasn't adjusted to her making jokes about them though, he was expecting her to be completely again it considering Simon was the chosen one. Baz guesses that as long as he's happy she's not too bothered.

"You were right, the cupboards are empty"

"Do you want to go to the shops now or are you going to want another hour of staring at your laptop?" Simon peers at the laptop screen, looking for the word count and Baz knows that it hasn't changed since the last time he checked.

"Lets go now. This essay is frying my brain"

At Baz's words Simon jumps up off his lap with a smile on his face. "Good, I was beginning to think you liked your laptop more than me!"

"Never" Baz says before pulling a mock serious face and adding: "Although my degree probably won't elbow me in the chest when he wakes up in the morning."

Simon splutters as he tries to think of a way to defend himself. When he fails he settles for glaring at Baz. It's not his fault that Baz had startled him one morning, ending up with an elbow in his ribs. But Baz had taken to teasing Simon about it.

"It was an accident"

"I know" Baz replies picking his keys up from the pot next to the door and smiling at Simon's glare. "Turn around."

Shaking his head Simon turns round so his back in facing Baz. The wings and tail that he gave himself before losing his magic are still in place, no matter how much time Penny spends looking for something to get rid of them.

" **These aren't the droids you're looking for** " Baz casts the spell, feeling the magic run down his arm and into Simon's wings.

It's odd to do magic on Simon now without being able to feel the magic in him. Sure it feels safer, Baz doesn't feel like he's about to be set on fire when he touches him, but it feels like there is something missing. Over the time that Baz had spent with Simon at Watford he'd adjusted to the constant feel of Simon's magic, now that it was gone Baz noticed it sometimes. Simon doesn't talk much about losing his magic other than the occasional ' This would be so much easier if you used your wand' comment.

"All done?" Simon asks pulling Baz back into reality.

He nods and they walk down the stairs to his car. The drive to the supermarket doesn’t take too long. It's the London traffic that takes the most time though, traffic lights have become the bane of Baz's life. Simon provides entertainment by dramatically singing along to the radio .

When they finally arrive at the supermarket Baz is pleased to see that the car park is half empty. It's bad enough doing shopping with Simon, he always manages to knock something over, but with a hundreds of people milling about it would be worse. That's why he ends up with the trolley, having to push their shopping around means that Simon has to be careful with his movements, meaning less likelihood of something being knocked over.

"We need flour first" Simon says craning his head to look at the signs over the aisles. "There, aisle 24"

"Why don't we work through the aisles finding what we need on the list?" Baz hasn't even finished the sentence before Simon is pushing to trolley down the aisles in search of flour. He contains a smile at Simon's brimming excitement over ingredients for scones.

"How much flour do you think we'll need?" Simon muses while he leans over the handle of the trolley. Baz sees his gaze float down the selection to one of the large bags of flour.

"No. We do not need a kilogram of flour. You're not planning to feed the whole of Watford with these scones."

He ignores Simon's protests and pulls down one of the smaller bags of flours. Simon still protests but he eventually relents when they go looking for some butter.

The rest of the shopping trip goes without a disaster, there are no incidents with wings or people tripping over Simon's tail. They do however end up with 4 different types of butter, Baz wonders

how on earth they're going to explain that to Penny but he's sure he can let Simon take the blame, after all it is for his scones.

After fighting their way back through the traffic Baz pulls up into the parking space that belongs to Penny and Simon. Although neither of them have a car it's very rare that the space is empty. Together Baz and Simon lug the bags up the few flights of stairs, Baz knows that he could have spelled them up to the flat but Simon is carrying one of the heavier bags and his tight shirt shows all the contours of his arms muscles.

"Penny" Simon calls out in a sing-song voice when he pushes the door open.

There's a muffled reply from Penny's room so they take the bags to the kitchen and start unpacking the contents. Simon puts the food away while Baz unpacks the bags. He slows his movements down but there's till food scattered over the counter when Penny enters the kitchen.

"I thought you were buying ingredients for making scones" She comments looking around at the large amount of food now in the cupboards.

Baz waves a hand at Simon, indicating that he had no choice in the matter and just did as Simon said.

"You said we had no food. Now we do."

"I see. Did it occur to you that we don't need three boxes of tea bags?" She asks as she walks round the kitchen shutting the cupboards that Simon had left open in his haste to put the food away. "Did you get the ingredients for the scones though?"

Simon raises a hand, point at the cupboard closest to the fridge. He's put all the ingredients for them in the same cupboard with a sign in front saying 'Do Not Touch'.

"When is this happening anyway?" Penny asks.

"Next week sometime. I still need to check with Lora actually"

Penny hums and looks at Baz as if expecting a reaction. He ignores he gaze, wandering back into the lounge to switch on the tv. It doesn't matter who Simon gets to teach him how to make him scones, he's Baz boyfriend so he can just kiss the flour of his eyebrows because he knows that Simon is going to get too excited and end up chucking it everywhere.

* * *

It wasn't too much of a surprise to Baz that Simon managed to work himself into a frenzy in the hours before Lora was supposed to come round. He thought it was rather funny that Simon showed no hesitation in fighting dragons or doing something heroic, but as soon as it came to trivial everyday things he worked himself into a fuss.

"Baz do you think I need to hoover again?" Simon asks as he walked around the sofa that Baz is sat on.

"You've hoovered once today already and she's not here to inspect the floors"

"Alright, no more hoovering" Simon says in respond is Baz's slightly exasperated tone.

The next few hours Baz manages to keep Simon somewhat calm, they watch through the extras of the new marvel DVD that they'd also picked up at the supermarket and neither of them get up from the sofa till the doorbell rings.

The shrill sound makes Baz jump and Simon falls off the sofa onto the floor. Baz has to contain his laughter at Simon's face, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Aleister Crowley do you want your scones or not, Snow? Open the damn door." Baz exclaims when the bell rings again.

Simon nods mutely and wanders over to the door as Baz settles back down onto the sofa. He's sprawled across the length of it with his feet hanging off the edge. He's sat himself in such a way that he'll be able to see Lora walk in the door but she'll only be able to see his feet. Baz has also made sure that he won't be able to see what's going on in the kitchen, he knows that it'll be easy enough to hear though.

The door shut and Baz starts the debate in his mind whether to pick up his textbook or his reading book. The textbook will require more concentration so he picks that up.

"This is Baz, he’s an old friend of mine." Simon's voice floats over the top of the sofa so Baz sticks a hand up and waves. There, he's acknowledged the girl and now he can go back to ignoring the whole situation.

That plan of action works for approximately 15 minutes. Baz has been keeping a silent watch on what's been happening in the kitchen. All of the ingredients have been measured without mishap and Baz has to contain his shock. The last time Simon poured sugar he missed the container and it went all of the floor.

"Alright, now you want to mix it all together" Lora says.

Baz misses Simon's muttered response but he hears that laughter that erupts from Lora a minute later.

"Simon you're supposed to keep the ingredients in the bowl, not throw it over the kitchen" she laughs and Baz hears Simon chuckle too.

"Whoops, we'll clean it up later"

A subtle groan comes out of Baz's mouth when he hears Simon's laugh, because go he loves that laugh and he loves it even more when he can watch Simon's mouth curl up, his nose crinkle and then the joy spread over his face. But he restrains himself, forcing his concentration away from the kitchen and back to the joys of economics.

The scones go in the oven. Baz switches his book over picking up the previously abandoned book for a few days ago when Simon had distracted him by talking about shampoo. He switches book because he hopes that now there's no risk of Simon getting flour all over himself, Baz will have nothing to worry about.

"What about some hot chocolate?" Simon says to Lora who gives and enthusiastic response.

Hot chocolate. Baz's brain freezes. Ever since he'd introduced Simon to the drink topped with cream and marshmallows, it'd become a common thing for them to drink. Baz's favourite thing about it was that they both often ended up with cream on their faces which normally lead to the hot chocolate going cold as they made sure each other's face were clean.

Baz's listens as Simon makes the hot chocolate. He ticks of the ingredients in his head, chocolate powder, milk, water, cream, marshmallows.

"Damn there's no cream left" Simon says with a tone of disappointment.

Baz sits up from where he's still lying on the sofa. There's defiantly some cream in the fridge, he'd made sure to put some in the cart when they went shopping. They can't have used it all up in only 3 days, unless Simon is lying.

He stays on the sofa until Lora and Simon have sat down at the small table at the edge of the kitchen. His curiosity has gotten to much so Baz gets up off the sofa and takes a seat at the table between Lora and Simon who are sat at opposite side of the round table.

"You didn't make me a hot chocolate, Snow?" Baz says trying but probably failing to look offended.

Simon glares at Baz over the top of his mug before he sets it down on the table. "Sorry, there was no cream left and I know you only drinking it with extra cream."

If Lora wasn't sat at the table Baz is sure that Simon would have winked at the end of the sentence. But she is sat at the table and watching them both very intently.

"So how did you two meet?" Lora asks.

"Well, we errr, we met at ..." Simon starts and Baz wonders how the heck he cope with explaining his childhood at university.

"We met at school. Boarding school." Baz interrupts.

"Oh secondary school?"

"Yeah, we started at eleven and the finished last June. Although I was going there long before school, my mother was the old headmistress" Baz tells her. He finds that sticking a close to the truth as possible is the easiest way to lie. Omitting the magic from the story isn’t too hard, he just has to make sure that he avoids any mention of wizards or chosen ones.

"I started at eleven though, we met on the first day of school thanks to The Crucible" Simon finally finds his voice again with a fond smile on his face recalling their first day at school.

"The Crucible?" Lora says, not knowing what either of them were talking about.

"It's a roommate sorting tradition. We got placed together and spent the rest of our school years living together."

"Oh wow, that's quite cool. I guess it must be weird living apart now after so much time together."

"It's rather nice actually. I don't have to put up with Snow's antics anymore." Baz teases avoiding Simon's gaze.

Lora lets out a laugh as Simon glares at him.

"Says the person who has about 50 bottles of hair stuff and refused to let me on his side off the room."

"You know I had a reason for avoiding you then"

Simon slumps down in his seat but a the twitching of his lips shows that he's trying to contain his smile.

"I guess it must have been handy living together though" Lora muses as she finishes her cooling hot chocolate."

Baz furrows his brow thinking back on the torment of 5ht year. It was defiantly not handy living together then.

"Not really, Baz refused to help me with any of my homework."

Laughing again Lora gestures between them. "No I mean when you got together. It must have been nice sharing a room together."

Both Simon and Baz freeze. Simon's mouth drops open and Baz starts laughing after a momentary pause. He can't believe that Simon did it again. It's almost as if he's curse to be obtuse about who has or hasn't got a crush on him.

"You knew?" Simon blurts out, ignoring Baz's laughter.

"Yeah, Simon the first time you ever ordered anything from me, you made sure that I gave you two chocolate muffins for someone named Baz. The look that came over your face when you said his name meant that he was so much more than a friend."

By the time Lora had finished speaking Baz's laughter had died down. He grabs Simon's hand from under the table and squeezed it trying to squeeze the shock out of his boyfriend.

"But then why did you …" Simon stutters gesturing to the kitchen.

"You always order about 8 of them every time you come in so I thought that if I taught you how to make them you wouldn't need to order as many. I always have to make an extra batch after you've been for a visit." She says with a laugh.

Baz splutters out another laugh at Simon's face before Lora continues.

"Also, Baz, you have a thing about staring at Simon" she comments

Simon grins at him so Baz gives his shoulder a gently shoved. "It's not my fault. Stop ruffling your damn hair Snow."

"God, I feel sorry for Penny having to live with you two."

Her comment makes Baz and Simon stare at her wide-eyed. They weren't aware that Lora and Penny knew each other.

"We have the same history class." She says in response to their silent question.

"Penny hates that class." Simon says.

"I know, that's why I've been lending her my notes." She pushes her chair backwards and glances towards the kitchen. "We should probably get the scones out of the oven before they burn."

Simon scrambles out of his chair and towards the kitchen leaving both Lora and Baz giggling at his eagerness over scones. Baz thinks to himself that even if Lora didn't know anything about him from Simon, she'd have still heard about them from Penny eventually, besides she didn't seem like she liked Simon as anything more than a friend.

After all if you wanted Simon Snow to fall in love with you then you have to make him your enemy first, Baz knew from experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them :D


End file.
